kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
Uralda's Blessing
Uralda's Blessing is a heroquest, where the quester reinacts the feats of Uralda, the Cow Goddess, when she united her people with humanity. Note: There are several factors which can go into whether a heroquest is successful or not. These include the level of the clan's magic, the level of the quester's own Magic level, whether the quester is a worshipper of the deity whose quest they are reenacting, what treasures you possess, how close they follow the actions of the original myth, etc. As a result, success on one choice doesn't guarantee success if you redo the heroquest at a later point, even if you follow the exact footsteps of the myth itself. Read the Heroquest page for tips on how to improve your chances of success. Myth You can read the full myth in game, from your lore screen, or Uralda's Blessing (myth) Benefits You can ask one of several benefits from successfully completing this heroquest *Cows are more valuable or healthier *Gain a herd of cows or a magical cow *Increase the cow knowledge of our people or the quester (It Animal, Leadership, Combat) *Protect our cows from bad fortune *Gain dominion over bulls and bull-headed people Additionally, successfully completing the heroquest grants a secondary benefit increasing cattle fertility, and reducing cattle disease The Quester There is one restriction to your choice of questers for this heroquest: *Men cannot attempt Uralda's heroquest. Other than that one rule, the choice is yours. Keep in mind that Uralda worshippers have of course a better chance at succeeding. Walkthrough (summarized) See the extended walkthrough below for more details (likelihood of success based on options, consequences, etc.). Note: Success will grant you your chosen benefit, however the quester will be injured upon their return. * Find a high place and watch the two-legs when they leave * Suffer the attack (3 times) * Make the secret sign of Ernalda from a cave ** If this does not succeed try to beg them for mercy, then to ask Ernalda to heal you. Running away leads to limbo. * Ignore the bulls. Bring the cows with you, and the bulls will follow. * A little lost blood is nothing when there is life to be given. Walkthrough of the Heroquest Stage 1 This is the first part of the quest. Essentially, this is the benefit you are seeking to gain. Note: Some variation of this includes whether you bring additional worshippers from outside, or the disappearance of option 8 if you already possess the Clay Cow. Consequences: You may not even get beyond Stage 1, especially if you've done other heroquests in the same year. Success means you go to Stage 2. Stage 2 Note: Within the myth, Uralda was at a high place and watched where the two-legs went to (Option 3). However, picking this option is no guarantee of success. Consequences: Any of these choices can lead to Stage 3, but sacrificing cows leads to a reduction of cattle in the mortal realm. If you are really lucky, picking option 2 may lead to you Stage 7 of the heroquest) Stage 3 Note: Within the myth, Uralda withstood the attack, but it is possible to drive away the biting things, or running from them. Consequences: If you successfully suffer the attack 3 times, you go to Stage 4. Failure can result in the quester going to Limbo or even death. Stage 4 Note: Any of the above work, though with Uralda's Blessing (myth), Uralda made a secret sign from a cave (picking the secret sign opens up other locations, and these may also be successful). Consequences: Success goes to Stage 5. Leaving the god-realm keeps your quester alive, but you do lose the magic the clan invested in the heroquest. Running away leads to Limbo. Stage 5 Note: Within the myth, Uralda herself had the cows follow her, knowing the bulls would follow. The other options can work, though. Consequences: Success goes to Stage 6. Failure is a bit less harsh, and just makes you leave the realm of the gods. Stage 6 This is a bit of a freebie. You get a little flavor text depending on which option worked in Stage 5, and then you automatically go to Stage 7. Success from Option 1 in Stage 5 nets you the following: Stage 7 You are almost finished, but there is a final obstacle: Note: Within the Uralda's Blessing (myth), Uralda picks option 1, though the choices may net success. Consequences: By this point, you either get success, or failure. Failure may allow you to pick another choice, or it may result in the quester's departure, or even death. Stage 8 Making it to this point grants you success. Congratulations. Note: Succeeding in this quest means the quester, upon her return, will be in a wounded state. Passage of time, or Chalana Arroy's blessing Healing will restore the quester. Treasures Picking 'magical cow' in Stage 1, and completing the heroquest grants you the treasure: *Clay Cow Note: If you picked 'increase cow knowledge' (whether for the quester, or 'the people'), this means an increase to the Animal skill. Category:Heroquests